Field
The described technology generally relates to a flexible display and a method of manufacturing the same.
Description of the Related Technology
Standard techniques for mounting external circuitry, such as a data driving integrated circuit (IC), a gate driving IC, or the like, onto a display panel include tape automated bonding (TAB), chip-on-film (COF), chip-on-glass (COG), and the like.
In the COF technique, the IC or external circuitry is not directly attached to the display panel, but rather, the IC is first attached to a film and then the film structure is attached to a substrate.
In the COG technique, a connection pin of the is placed in direct contact with a pad of the display panel.